minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft The Movie
Minecraft The Movie is a real film in 1991 when a boy and cow calf named Steve and his friend named Ivan and Pig and the sheep friend named Paline is Steve's Girl friend. Sheep and his parents named Flasher and Mother sheep Plot The Beginning film In the beginning film with a long camera Which is living upon the animals When a cow named Flasher and his sheep named Mother Sheep. When The animals are begins. First Day a With Scorge/Young Steve/Let's Play Along With Paline/Meets The Wolves. When day A mouse named Mobi.Who is eating By Scorge The mooshroom. Mother sheep Tells That he wants To see Him. Years Later Young Steve Was young boy Beacouse Mother Sheep Was Sleeping. When The next morning Steve and the sheep when to the meadow But Then A Sheep named Paline and her mother named Saberina and her sister named Jeb Who is gonna going to his cousins. Just then Steve Was Sniffing a pond When it His Nose are in water Then A smiling girl Named Paline who is gonna Chase Steve. They Went To The Cave In the Song of Just Can't Wait To Be King. When Steve is Heard a eching his voices. Ruda is a cockatoo Parrot. Who is Gonna They stake into the Cave Suddenly a wolf named Sagor Rajan And Kai. When They chased Steve Paline and Ruda who is Gonna Attacking. Suddenly Paline Falls Down Into the Cliff skeleton When Steve grabbing his on. Paline's Hand They Ran into the cave it is so trap. Suddenly Mother Sheep was still attacking the wolves Steve Paline And Ruda Are Very sad He wants to be dangerous. Pat Home With My Sheep/Be Prepared To a Face of All/Stampade. The Next Night Steve and the mother Sheep Are Going Home To the Den. The Next Night Scorge Was Still Gets To The Wolf Clan in Be Prepared To Face Of All. The Next Morning Steve When to the stampade There is a Stampade Horse Steve Eats a yummy Food Grass But then Steve was Still telling his Sheep was also Running Scorge They Let Him save after Chase By Sagor. But then Morher Sheep Was climbing in the Stampade This Is Scorge Was Sharps On Mother Sheep's Arm They Falls Down Steve screams. When He searching To his sheep "You're Mother can be with you anymore." Flasher. Said To Steve Thart Come Into The Forest. Pig And Ivan/ Hakuna Matata/i First Hunt/Can You Feel The Love Tonight/Hail The Wolves/The Final Battle/Ending Years Later Steve also Tired gets Eaten By a vultures But Then a Pig named Pig and a donkey named Ivan After he screams. Then Steve tells Pig Steve Ivan what's wrong they Had a problem Steve Mother Sheep was Killed. It has been Not killed.Bur then In Hakuna Matata. Steve Grows into Adult But then. Just In Night Steve and his friends are watching the Stars. The Mext Morning Adult Paline She is Ready for Hunting For Steve But then Steve Was So Looking for his Sheep Suddenly The Waterfalls in The Song of Can You Feel The Love Tonight. The Next Day Paline Went Out To Steve But He want listen To My instroctions The first Time Paline doesn't Wanted To Listen To Steve. Just the. Paline Starts Crying Beacouse She wanted to let his grandfather died it has been Killed By A wolf. Steve and Charlie Are Watching to see The clouds over to his sheep died. Steve Rides Ivan To save Paline From The cave When Scorge was pretend to kill Paline. Steve to attacking the wolves But suddenly A grave in cave In True Colors. But then Steve and his animals are falling down into the river. From the crisis. Back to the Cace rock Steve was Looking for each others However. Steve Battles Scorge from the den they had a word. /kill @etype=wolf They want Defeating to Scorge. At the End of the film Steve and Paline are become king and Queen They went to celebrate the another Birth named Diego And Gabi. Cast * Max Charles as Young Steve (debut). * Daniel Gillies as Steve (debut). * Kathleen Barr as Mother Sheep. (debut). * Russell Roberts as Flasher. (debut). * Pia Manalo as Young Paline (debut). * Maria Ritchel as Paline (debut). * Joey Williams as Pig (debut). * Christopher Gaze as Ivan (debut). * Kim Chu as Saberina (debut). * Scott Page Pattern as Sagor (only appearance). * Ian James Corlett as Rajan (only appearance). * Steve Marvel as Kai (only appearance) * Rowman Aswinkt as Ruda (debut). Trivia * This episode remarks. * the first characters Who debut of this video featured of Steve, Paline, Pig Ivan, Mother Sheep, Flasher, Saberina and Ruda. and the only appearance of Sagor Kai Rajan. * Steve is Based on Simba In Disney's The Lion King also Paline, Pig, Ivan,Ruda,Mother Sheep, Flasher, Sagor, Kai, Rajan, Saberina, Charlie The Enderman, Scorge The Mooshroom,Ruda. Based Like: Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sarabi, Mufasa, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Sarafina, Rafiki, Scar, Zazu. Because after being Got in the beginning when it loosing parents to be death. Also Mother Sheep was Killed By Scorge, and Mufasa was killed by Scar. And the others Steve, Paline, Pig and Ivan singing Can You Feel The Love Tonight. Instead OF Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa are singing together.